Tratando de Olvidar
by Cone-dmgw
Summary: Olvidar es una opcion? Cuantas veces debes equivocarte para darte cuenta quien es el amor de tu vida
1. Chapter 1

**La verdad dude mucho al subir esta historia, pero siento que debo mostrar otra cara de Jesse porque no estuve para nada de acuerdo con el final de la temporada pasada de Glee y se que a través de esta historia podré, ustedes me dirán debo continuarla. Prometo que será buena, este es solo el principio, será un poco triste para Jesse pero a través de los capítulos ira mejorando, solo espero que me digan si les gusto. **

**Tratando de olvidar **

Pov Jesse

Después de que habían terminado las nacionales decidí quedarme una semana mas en Nueva York para tratar de olvidar toda las cosas que me han pasado últimamente: en solo en unas semanas he sido expulsado de la universidad y Rachel me partió el corazón de nuevo, estar aquí pensé que seria lo mejor para mi, despejarme un poco y pensar que voy a hacer de ahora en adelante de mi vida y esta cuidad me encanta esta llena de magia y glamour. Sabía que pronto tendría que volver a casa, pero no estaba mal disfrutar un poco en medio de tantos problemas.

Lo raro de toda esta situación, es que a pesar de todo lo que paso con Rachel aun la amo mucho y no pierdo la esperanza de que ella reaccione y quería volver conmigo por eso también he pensado en una forma de volver a acercarme a ella y lograr que se de cuenta que yo soy el amor de su vida, aunque por como están las cosas ahora lo veo muy difícil.

La semana en Nueva York paso muy rápido, era tiempo de volver, en casa la única persona que me esperaba era mi tío, he estado viviendo con el desde que me expulsaron de la universidad ya que obviamente mis padres no querían ni verme, ellos son así, solo te quieren si eres un ganador y como ya no lo soy según ellos, ahora soy su vergüenza ni siquiera me permitieron regresar a casa y por supuesto mis hermanos jamás tuvieron mucha afinidad conmigo porque mis padres siempre me prestaron mas atención a mi antes que ha ellos y ahora por supuesto están muy satisfechos con el trato que me dan mis padres. Siempre supe que no tenia una familia real, llevar el apellido St James es solo de fachada porque yo nunca he sabido lo que es que tu familia te apoye y te ame incondicionalmente, con el único con el que siempre he contado es conmigo mismo y también con la única persona que realmente he sentido cariño y amor incondicional, mi tío, el siempre esta presente en mis locuras y sueños.

Ya estaba en el aeropuerto, recibí un llamado de parte de mi madre, eso si que me sorprendió, no he ha hablado por semanas

- Hola- dije dudoso

- Hola hijo, como estas?- dijo extrañamente cariñosa

- Bien- dijo muy incomodo- Madre para que me llamas?

- Jesse por favor- dijo un tanto molesta- porque preguntas esas cosas, que una madre no puede llamar a su hijo

- Si, pero como no me hablas hace semanas

- Bueno, es que tienes que entenderme, estaba un poco molesta y con mucha razón, pero aun así sabes que yo te quiero

- Pero ni siquiera me dejaste volver a la casa y ahora me llamas, eso es raro

- Se que exageramos un poco pero ya reflexionamos sobre el tema y queremos que vuelvas a la casa

- Estas segura?- toda esta conversación se me hacia irreal, mis padres siempre han sido esa clase de personas que nunca retroceden sobre su decisión- paso algo que yo no sepa?- se quedo un rato en silencio

- No hijo, como crees, somos tus padres y queremos que estés de vuelta con tu familia nada mas, y bueno que dices?- lo pensé unos momentos, pero seria bueno no molestar mas a mi tío y poder regresar a mi casa

- Me parece bien- dijo todavía algo dudoso con mi decisión

- Que bueno y dime cuando vuelves?

- Como sabes que no estoy en Lima?- esto si que era raro, no hemos hablado en semanas por lo cual ellos jamás se enteraron que me fui

- Bueno- dijo nerviosa- es que tu tío nos lo dijo cuando te fuimos a buscar a su casa

- Y como supieron que yo estaba ahí?

- A donde mas vas a ir Jesse? Tu tío siempre te ha malcriado y te ha seguido en tus locuras, por eso se que estabas ahí

- Ah- fue lo único que dije- mira mama, yo estoy a punto de abordar mi vuelo a Lima supongo que demorare solo unas horas en llegar

- Entonces eso me da tiempo de ir a buscarte- esto si que era mas raro aun, ellos jamás se preocuparon por mi

- Si tú quieres

- Bueno entonces nos vemos después hijo

- Si, adiós- dijo todavía muy extrañado por toda la situación

Me subí a mi avión, trate de concentrarme en mis nuevos proyectos de vida, no me emocionada ver de nuevo a mis padres o mis hermanos pero no me quedaba otra. Seguramente podrán decir que no tengo sentimientos pero se que no es verdad por dos razones: la primera porque mi tío siempre me dice que tal vez no sea bueno para demostrar mis sentimientos pero que los transmito siempre en mis canciones y que no tuviera en mis actuaciones no podría demostrar nada y segundo porque nunca en mi vida me he sentido nada como lo que siento por Rachel, ella despierta en mi sensaciones que jamás he vivido hasta que la conocí. Tal vez esa sea la razón por la cual no me resigno a perderla yo se que la amo pero ella por algún motivo que todavía no logro entender prefiere a Finn, que tiene el que no tenga yo?, si ellos no se parecen en nada, no tienen nada en común y estoy casi seguro que el jamás la comprenderá, pero ella sigue obstinada con permanecer a su lado, he llegado a pensar que es amor de verdad, pero si lo fuera porque siempre se separan y porque el prefirió a Quinn antes que ha ella otra vez, por eso me niego a creer que se amen.

Estoy seguro que si vuelvo y le demuestro que la amo, ella abrirá los ojos y por fin decidirá quedarme conmigo para siempre teniendo un amor épico como lo merecemos los dos, será difícil pero estoy seguro que pronto podremos estar juntos, solo tengo que sacar a Finn de la jugada y todo lo demás será fácil.

Llegue a Lima después de unas cuantas horas de vuelo, en el aeropuerto como lo había dicho estaba mi madre y también mi hermano, los dos se acercaron a mi

- Hola hijo- dijo con una sonrisa- que tal estuvo tu viaje?- yo los mire, mi madre no dejaba de sonreír y mi hermano era todo lo contrario tenia una mirada de mucho desagrado, supongo que era por verme y por supuesto ni siquiera me saludo

- Bien, nada bueno ni nada malo

- Que bueno hijo, deja que tu hermano cargue tu equipaje- yo lo mire pero no parecía muy a gusto con la orden de mi madre

- Yo puedo, no hay problema- ella miro a mi hermano y el se acerco a mi y prácticamente me arrebato la maleta

- Ya escuchaste hermanito- dijo irónicamente- tengo que llevarte tu maleta

No contesta nada mas, luego nos fuimos al auto para dirigirnos a casa, pero yo quería ir primero a casa de mi tío, para avisarle que volvería con mis padres y también a recoger mis cosas

- Antes de ir a casa, podemos pasar por casa de mi tío?- mi madre puso una cara muy extraña

- Para que hijo, no lo veo necesario

- Tengo que recoger mis cosas y decirle a mi tío donde voy a estar

- No será necesario Jesse, no te preocupes- dijo con una sonrisa un tanto forzada- nosotros ya le avisamos

- Pero aun así me gustaría verlo y …- mi hermano me interrumpió

- Jesse por una vez deja de ser una molestia y entiende que es mejor que vayamos a casa

- Disculpa- dije molesto- yo no soy una molestia, para tu información- si que me hacia enojar con sus comentarios

- Claro que lo eres, siempre te has creído mejor que todos, por eso piensas que tienes el derecho de mandar- dijo sonriendo- pero fíjate que ya no es así, ahora eres tan común como yo y los otros

- Es eso lo que tu crees- dije con una sonrisa irónica- yo jamás seré como los demás, yo soy Jesse St James y soy el numero uno

- En que?- dijo riéndose de mi- en ser expulsado de la universidad o en ser rechazado por la chicas- yo me quede callado por primera vez en mi vida alguien me hacia caer en cuenta que mi camino al estrellato no estaba siendo como lo esperaba, es mas mi vida no estaba siendo como yo lo esperaba

- Chicos por favor ya no peleen, Jesse hijo querido es mejor que vayamos a la casa para que te acomodes y después de eso recién vas a ver a tu tío, te parece?- yo todavía estaba aturdido por lo que me dijo mi hermano

- Si- fue lo único que pude decir

Llegamos a mi casa, ahí estaba mi padre esperando en la puerta, en cuanto me acerque a el me abrazo y me saludo, yo no entendía su comportamiento, es raro de ellos que sean afectuosos pero igualmente le correspondí

- Hijo que bueno que ya hallas vuelto

- Si- dije algo confundido- bueno mejor subo a mi habitación- los dije ahí a ellos, escuche que comenzaron a hablar entre ellos pero no les di mucha importancia, quería ver mi habitación, cuando iba en camino vi a mi hermana parada en las escaleras

- Hola- ella solo me miro

- No debiste haber vuelto

- Porque no? Esta también es mi casa

- Te lo digo por tu bien

- A que te refieres?- dije confundido

- A que te arrepentirás de estar aquí- dijo muy segura y luego se fue a su habitación dejándome ahí parado muy confundido, aun así subí a mi cuarto para dejar mis cosas, al entrar me di cuenta que todo estaba exactamente como lo había dejado, eso me puso feliz ya que mi cuarto era algo muy personal, tenia plasmado mis gustos y mi talento porque estaba lleno de trofeos y medallas que había obtenido. Me recosté en mi cama y me quede un rato ahí tratando de relajarme, pensé en lo primero que quería hacer y me vino a la mente solo dos cosas, ver a Rachel y llamar a mi tío. La última era la más próxima a ser cumplida, tomo el teléfono de mi casa y trate de llamar, pero en la casa de mi tío nadie me contestaba, eso era raro, así que decidí que era momento de ir a verlo. Me cambie y baja para irme, pero mi madre en cuanto me vio me llamo

- Jesse a donde vas?

- A ver a mi tío, nadie me contesta en su casa, lo pudo a ver pasado algo

- No, no vayas- dijo muy rápido

- Porque?- esto si que era raro

- Porque tu tío no esta en su casa

- Ya lo note- le dije irónicamente- por eso voy a ir a buscarlo a su casa

- Es que no lo vas a encontrar a ahí porque se fue de pesca, por eso

- No me dijo nada, el siempre me llama para avisarme

- No es que no tuvo tiempo, por eso nos aviso a nosotros cuando fuimos a buscarte

- Que raro y dijo cuando volvía?

- No, no me dijo, pero seguro en unos días

- Pero fue solo

- Si creo que si, tu sabes como es el un poco solitario- eso era cierto mi tío es como yo, una persona muy solitario pero lo raro es que no me avisara nada- porque no vas a buscar a alguno de tus amigos?- me dijo mi madre con una sonrisa

- Supongo que será lo mejor

- Pero vuelve para la cena por favor

- Esta bien

Me fui de mi casa, pero claro que no iba a buscar a mis amigos, si yo no tengo a ninguno, todos las personas que he conocido se vuelven mis compañeros de trabajo o personas con las que me relaciono para llegar a mi objetivo, pero amistad eso palabra si que es desconocida para mi. Iba a ir a buscar a Rachel a su casa, quería verla aunque solo fuera un rato. Llegue a su casa y espere no sabia si tocar la puerta o mandarle un mensaje para que bajara. Estaba ahí parado esperando, cuando escuche que otro auto llegaba, mire para ver a Rachel bajar acompañada de Finn, eso si que era una escena horrible para mi, yo me quede en mi auto para ver que hacían pero cuando ella llego a la puerta se despido de el con un beso en la mejilla, por lo menos no se besaron delante de mi como en Nueva York, eso me daba algo de esperanzas. Ese día volví a mi casa a cenar y tratar de pensar como encarar a Rachel.

La semana paso muy rápidamente, todos los días tenia la misma rutina primero llamaba a la casa de mi tío para ver si ya había vuelto para encontrarme con el contestador todas las veces casi nunca hablaba con mi familia, durante todo este tiempo se habían comportado de una manera sospechosa trate de no darme mucha importancia al asunto, luego iba a buscar a Rachel pero nunca me animaba a hablarle porque ella volvía todos los días acompañada de Finn, los primero días el sola la acompañaba y ella se despedía de el con un beso en la mejilla, pero a medida que avanzaron los días, empezaron a venir de la mano hasta que un buen día se volvieron a besar delante de mi, eso me deprimió.

No sabia que hacer, nunca en mi vida me he sentido así por una mujer y la primera vez que me pasa sucede esto, tenia que contárselo a alguien, fui al único lugar del mundo donde se que me escucharan sin decir una sola palabra, a la casa de mi tío. Cuando llegue todo estaba cerrado, el todavía no había vuelto, pero lo raro es que su auto estaba ahí y sin su auto a donde podría ir. Todo esto era sospechoso y me estaba asustando, el vecino de al lado de la casa se acerco a mi en cuanto me vio para hablarme

- Hola Jesse- yo lo conocía era el señor Johnson

- Hola señor- lo salude

- Como esta tu tío?

- Como?

- Si ya esta mejor?

- Porque no lo estaría?- dije confundido, el debió notar que algo me pasaba

- Que no sabes?

- Que cosa?- dije asustado

- Que tu tío sufrió un paro cardiaco hace una semana y media

- Que?- yo me quede en shock ante lo que me decía

- No te lo dijo tu familia? Ellos vinieron a cerrar la casa y buscar las cosas para tu tío- ahora encajaba todo, ellos no me dijeron nada sobre mi tío y por eso no me dejaban venir a buscarlo pero no entendía porque. Me subí a mi auto y me fui a mi casa lo más rápido que pude para hablar con mis padres, cuando llegue entre muy rápido, mis padres estaban en la sala con mis hermanos hablando

- Donde estas?- dije molesto

- Quien hijo?- dijo mi madre

- No se hagan, donde esta mi tío- les grite

- No tienes que gritar Jesse- dijo mi padre- si no te lo dijimos fue por tu bien

- Ustedes no hacen nada por mi bien, siempre hacen todo porque les conviene nada mas, ahora díganme donde esta

- En el hospital del centro- me dijo mi hermano

- Jesse no tiene sentido que vayas- me dijo mi madre

Yo no quería escucharla, solo quería ver a mi tío, como no me di cuenta que algo estaba mal, todo era mi culpa por pensar solo en Rachel deje a un lado a la única persona que de verdad me quería. Llegue al hospital y pregunte por el, una enfermera me llevo hasta su cuarto. Cuando entre estaba lleno de cables y con un respirador, la enfermera me contó que sufrió un infarto y que se nunca despertó desde entonces. Yo me senté a su lado y tome su mano, estaba fría, nunca en mi vida me he sentido tan mal por mas que quería retener las lagrimas no podía, me quede ahí toda la noche llorando como un tonto, pero es que en ese momento sentía que no podía hacer nada mas y me preguntaba donde había quedado el Jesse St James seguro de si mismo, que nunca sufría y al que solo le importaba la fama, parece que se había ido para siempre.


	2. En Verano muy Complicado

Tratando de olvidar: En Verano muy Complicado

Los días iban pasando y mi tío no mostraba ningún tipo de reacción, los doctores siempre me decían lo mismo, que tenia que ser paciente y esperar lo mejor. Pero yo no confío en nada de lo que dicen, no es normal que en tantos días no despierte. Ahora estoy viviendo nuevamente en la casa de mi tío, no pensaba quedarme junto a mis padres después de todo lo que ellos me ocultaron, algunas veces llego a pensar que no tienen sentimientos pero que puedo criticar, si muchas veces me he comportado como un autómata sin corazón.

Todos los días voy a quedarme al lado de mi tío y me pregunto si pronto abrirá sus ojos, para que podamos charlar, lo extraño tanto, esta situación es tan rara, ahora que todo esto me esta pasando recién me doy cuenta que no tengo a nadie mas en este mundo, que estoy muy solo. Después de a ver descubierto lo de mi tío, me sentía muy mal así que fui a buscar a Rachel para que habláramos, supongo que fui porque estaba desesperado por algo de consuelo, pero para mi sorpresa nada salio como esperaba. Era por la tarde y sentía que necesitaba hablar con alguien, así que fui a su casa, cuando ella salio a atender la puerta, puso una cara de sorpresa

- Jesse, que haces aquí?

- Hola Rachel, se que no me esperabas pero necesito hablar contigo

- Es que no se si es un buen momento- por su tono de voz note que estaba nerviosa

- Solo será unos momentos, por favor- no estoy acostumbrado a pedir por favor y menos a suplicar pero me sentía tan mal

- Es que- pero no pudo terminar de hablar porque alguien la llamo

- Rachel, quien es?- luego vi que era Hudson se paro junto a ella

- Que haces aquí St James?- sonaba molesto

- Nada que te importe, quiero hablar con Rachel así que déjanos solo

- Todo lo que tenga que ver Rachel me importa, además Rachel no quiere hablar contigo verdad, verdad mi amor- el la miro y ella se puso incomoda

- Finn, por favor no seas malo, Jesse solo quiere hablar, no quiere hacer nada malo

- No Rachel, seguro quiere hablarte mal de mi y quiere convencer de dejarme- Finn molesto veía muy molesto, yo trata de ignorar todo lo que el tonto decía así que mira a Rachel

- Rachel en serio quiero hablar contigo, es muy importante para mi- ella se puso muy dudosa de que contestarme

- Rachel si prefieres quedarte con el, yo me voy- el estaba a punto de irse, pero ella lo detuvo

- No, Finn no te vayas- luego me miro- Jesse perdóname pero ahora no puedo- yo la mire muy decepcionado de ella

- No te disculpes Rachel- dije muy firme porque estaba seguro que iba a llorar pero no frente de ellos dos- yo soy el que te pide disculpas- ellos dos me miraban detenidamente- discúlpame por creer aun no siendo pareja podíamos ser amigos- ella se puso muy triste- no te preocupes Finn- lo mire fijamente- no voy a buscar mas a Rachel, ni los voy a volver a molestar- me di la vuelta para volver a mi auto sin decir nada mas.

Ya ha pasado una semana desde ese día, y como prometí no volví a buscar a Rachel, no se si ella ha intentado llamarme porque no prendo mi celular desde ese día, lo mejor es que me olvide de ella para siempre además soy muy tonto en pensar que ella me escogería a mi antes que a Finn, elle siempre lo ha amado y yo siempre fui su segunda opción. Ahora estoy aquí solo sentado en el cuarto de mi tío, mirando hacia la ventana y esperando a que algo suceda, es gracioso que hace solo un año tenia el perfecto control de mi vida y ahora ni yo se que estoy haciendo, lo único que espero es que mi tío salga bien de esta situación. Estaba concentrado en mis pensamientos hasta que una enfermera vino a decirme que era hora de irme a casa, porque la hora de las visitas había terminado. Me pare, me despedí de mi tío y comencé mi camino rumbo a casa, la noche estaba hermosa, así que al llegar me senté en la puerta, la brisa corría muy lentamente y me hacia sentir en paz aunque solo sea por unos momentos, solo imaginarme que había tanto que pensar y tan pocas ganas de seguir haciéndolo.

Mire para una de las esquinas y vi que venia una señora con una niña de unos 6 años, es la vecina de mi tío, la conocía solo de vista, ella se acerco hasta llegar y quedare frente a mi

- Buenas noches- me saludo con una sonrisa- Jesse verdad?

- Buenas noches- le devolviendo el saludo- si, mucho gusto

- Soy vecina de la esquina, me entere lo de tu tío y quería saber como estaba?

- El sigue igual- respondí con un poco de decepción

- Es una pena, el siempre ha sido tan fuerte, debe ser difícil para ti también

- No se imagina cuanto

- Pero no te preocupes muchacho, todo saldrá bien al final- la sonrisa que me mostraba era acogedora, ojala mi madre fuera un 10 % de lo que era esta señora

- Gracias- dije con una sonrisa un tanto triste, vi que la niña no dejaba de mirarme, parecía que le causaba mucha curiosidad- Y tu como te llamas pequeña?- trate de sonreír para que ella no se asustara

- Me llama Madeleine pero me dicen Magui- sonrío, estirando su mano para saludarme

- Mucho gusto Magui- dijo yo tomando su mano- tu eres el gran artista?- yo me sorprendí por su pregunta

- Quien te dijo eso?- pregunte con mucha curiosidad

- El señor St James, siempre nos contaba a todos los niños del vecindario que tú ganabas muchos trofeos porque cantabas y bailabas muy bien

- En serio?- me sonaba muy raro lo que me decía

- Si, hasta nos mostró muchos videos cuando tú cantabas en un coro, cantas muy bien- dijo muy simpática- eres de los mejores que he visto

- Gracias, se nota que te gusta mucho la música

- Si, el señor St James a veces nos enseñaba a tocar el piano, pero no siempre tenia tiempo, pero nos hizo una promesa

- Que les prometió?

- Que cuando tu lo volvieras a visitar nos enseñarías a cantar - yo me rei por su respuesta- es verdad, tu pondrás una escuela para enseñarnos a cantar?- su mamá regaño a Magui

- Hija por favor este no es momento de pedirle esas cosas a Jesse, no ves que ahora el esta muy ocupado atendiendo a su tío

- Señora no la regañe- luego me agache y mire a la niña, era muy linda y dulce- en verdad quieren aprender a cantar?- ella asintió con la cabeza

- Y no solo ella, hay muchos niños en el vecindario que les gustaría aprender, aquí no hay mucho lugares para que los niños se expresen artísticamente- me comento la señora

- Bueno si eso es lo que quieren, lo haré- la niña se puso muy feliz- pero déjenme que me acomode primero, que tal si empezamos la próxima semana, te parece bien?

- Me parece fantástico- me dijo la niña- mama hay que avisarle a todos mis amigos

- Estas seguro que podrás con esto que le esta pasando a tu tío?- me pregunto la señora un tanto preocupada

- No se preocupe, solo puedo estar con el en los horarios de visita y después tengo todo tiempo lo tengo libre, creo que una semana será suficiente para acomodarme en mis cosas, además fue una promesa de mi tío y tengo que cumplirla- yo le sonreí a la niña que me devolvió el gesto

- Bueno, entonces vendré uno de estos días a preguntarte bien el día y el horario, esta bien?

- Claro

Me despedí de Magui y su mamá, no tenia pensado en abrir una escuela para niños, lo mío eran las competencias pero no estaría nada mal trabajar de eso aunque sea por un tiempo, los niños nunca me han desagradado, además estoy seguro que será mas fácil tratar con ellos que con los chicos de un coro que no aceptan mis consejos.

La semana paso muy rápido, mi tiempo paso entre estar en el hospital y acomodar la casa para que hubiera espacio para ensayar. Trate de adecuar el lugar que tenia para que la sala fuera como una mina salón, elegí ese espacio porque mi tío tiene un piano, recuerdo que yo aprendí a tocar en el mismo, por eso siempre que lo veía me llenaba de recuerdos. La primera persona que me había aplaudido por cantar y actuar fue mi tío, un día cuando tenia 5 años, el tocaba el piano siempre curiosidad cuando el lo hacia, así que me quedaba parado a su lado mirándolo, hasta que en una oportunidad yo me sentó a su lado y el me pregunto si me gustaría aprender a tocar, por supuesto que le respondí con mucho entusiasmo que si, el se alegro mucho y me dijo que las personas con gusto refinado y estilo siempre debían tocar un instrumento musical, el intento explicar pero yo no entendía nada en un principio. Luego decidió que mostrarme como se hacia seria la mejor opción para que pueda aprender, comenzó a tocar una melodía con solo escuchar las primeras notas yo la reconocí porque el me había hecho escuchar la canción un millón de veces, el siempre decía que los Beatles y John Lennon eran de las mejores artistas de la historia. Mientras el tocaba comenzó a cantar y yo lo acompañe, cuando la canción termino me miro sonriendo y me aplaudió con mucho orgullo, aun lo recuerdo perfectamente lo que me dijo

- Jesse, eres muy talentoso

- En serio- estaba muy sorprendido y le mostré con una sonrisa

- Si, te gusta cantar?

- No se, ahora si me gusto pero seguro que se van a reír de mi

- Eso no importa pequeño Jesse, la música sirve para liberar el alma

- Ha si?- conteste dudoso

- Para cantar siempre tienes que sentir la música

- Y como la sientes?, te tiene que doler?- el se reía por mi comentario

- No, no así, es de otra manera, lo aprenderás con el tiempo

- Pero me enseñaras a tocar el piano?

- Te enseñare todo lo que se, quieres?

- Si- conteste feliz

- Pero prométeme algo

- Que cosa tío?

- Que cuando seas famoso, me dedicaras una canción

- Te lo prometo tío- dije sonriéndole, en ese momento no entendía muy bien a que ser refería pero me hacia feliz poder compartir con alguien algo así de especial

Los recuerdos se fueron desdibujando de mi mente, mientras miraba el piano, que tanto había llegado a apreciar, me senté y acaricie un las teclas del piano, decidí dejarme llevar por el momento de melancolía y comencé a tocar la canción que aquella vez compartí con el. (John Lennon- Imagine)

**Imagine there's no heaven,  
>It's easy if you try,<br>No hell below us,  
>Above us only sky,<br>Imagine all the people  
>living for today...<strong>

**Imagine there's no countries,  
>It isn't hard to do,<br>Nothing to kill or die for,  
>No religion too,<br>Imagine all the people  
>living life in peace...<strong>

**Imagine no possessions,  
>I wonder if you can,<br>No need for greed or hunger,  
>A brotherhood of man,<br>Imagine all the people  
>Sharing all the world...<strong>

**You may say I'm a dreamer,  
>but I'm not the only one,<br>I hope some day you'll join us,  
>And the world will live as one.<strong>

_Traduccion_

_Imagina que no hay paraíso,  
>Es fácil si lo intentas,<br>Ningún infierno debajo de nosotros,  
>Arriba de nosotros, solamente cielo,<br>Imagina a toda la gente  
>Viviendo al día...<em>

_Imagina que no hay países,  
>No es difícil hacerlo,<br>Nada por lo que matar o morir,  
>Ni religiones tampoco,<br>Imagina a toda la gente  
>Viviendo la pida en paz<em>

_Imagina que no hay posesiones,  
>Me pregunto si puedes,<br>Ninguna necesidad de codicia o hambre,  
>Una hermandad del hombre,<br>Imagina a toda la gente  
>Compartiendo todo el mundo...<em>

_Tu puedes decir que soy un soñador,  
>Pero no soy el único,<br>Espero que algún día te nos unas,  
>Y el mundo vivirá como uno solo<em>.

Al terminar la canción una lagrima se resbalo por mi mejilla, si siquiera me había dado cuenta que estaba llorando, sentía un terrible dolor en mi pecho que me agobiaba y en lo único que podía pensar era en triste me siento en estos momentos, recordando a mi tío y por alguna razón también a Rachel, me prometí que jamás volvería a buscarla pero decirlo siempre es mas fácil que hacerlo. Siempre pienso, que daría cualquier cosa porque todo fuera como antes pero parece que eso jamás pasara, que los recuerdos felices son solo una imagen muy lejana.

Los días fueron pasando, hasta que llego el gran día de iniciar las clases con los niños, al principio solo tuve 5, cuatro niñas y solo un niño, pensé que de todas maneras estaría bien ya que de todas maneras era algo que había planeado, así que para empezar no era tan malo. Pero a medida que transcurrían los días, los niños fueron aumentando en numero hasta llegar a 25, eso si que fue todo una sorpresa para mi, nunca pensé que tantos niños quisieran aprender a cantar. Tuve que acomodarlos por horarios y edades porque sino jamás podría con todos, las clases con los niños me mantenían ocupado aun así todos los días visitaba a mi tío, a pesar de que el nunca mostraba ninguna mejoría.

Un día como cualquier otro, mientras me preparaba para las clases con los niño, recibí una llamada del hospital avisándome que me tío había despertado, cancelo todas las clases y fui corriendo hacia el hospital, estaba nervioso y ansioso. Cuando llegue, los doctores me avisaron que solo podría hablar con el solo unos momentos pero que de todas formas podía pasar a verlo, entre a la habitación y el estaba mirando a la ventana, volteo para verme y me sonrío

- Hola- le dije suavemente

- Hola Jesse, como estas?

- Bien y tu?- yo me senté junto a el

- Supongo que bien aunque los doctores digan que no, yo me siento bien

- Solo lo dices porque quieres irte- ambos nos reímos por mi comentario

- Porque estas triste?- me pregunto yo me sorprendí mucho

- No estoy triste- le conteste pero el se dio cuenta que mentía- porque me preguntas eso?

- Te conozco muchacho, sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea

- Gracias- me voz se quebraba

- Entonces me contaras?- dijo tomando mi mano

- No importa, lo que me paso o lo que me pase, todo esta mejor ahora que estas aquí conmigo

- Bueno, entonces cuéntame como te fue en la competencia y sobre todo con la chica que fuiste a ver?

- No muy bien- conteste con una mezcla entre decepción y molestia- y con ella, creo que me fue peor

- Es una pena, por ambas cosas, se que a ti te gusta ganar

- Si pero eso ya no importa, primero porque creo que ellos jamás quisieron mi ayuda y segundo, creo que ella nunca me quiso

- Ellos se lo pierden- seguro lo decía para animarme- no saben que algún día serás una gran estrella y que todos querrán estar a tu lado

- Ya no se si podré ser una estrella tío, como van las cosas

- No digas eso Jesse- me dijo molesto- Tu serás una estrella, recuerda ese es tu sueño y nunca debes renunciar a el, pase lo que pase

- Pero últimamente nada me sale como quiero

- Siempre hay tiempo difíciles pero eso no significa que no vaya a mejorar- me gustaría ser tan optimista como el- por eso debes prometerme que pronto serás una estrella y que me dedicaras una canción

- Te lo prometo- no sabia si iba poder cumplir esa promesa pero tenia que hacerlo sentir bien

Luego de eso vino la enfermera a decirme que ya había terminado la hora de las visitas, así que regrese a casa, me sentía más tranquilo y relajado pero sobre todo muy feliz de que por fin pudiera estar bien con mi tío otra vez. Me pase toda la noche pensando como cumpliría la promesa que le había hecho a mi tío y al final tomo la decisión de ahorrar dinero para ir a Nueva York junto con el y cumplir mi sueño como de lugar.

La mañana siguiente comenzaron las clases con los niños muy temprano porque debíamos recuperar la clase perdida, escuche que alguien tocaba la puerta y fui a contestar esperando que fueran alguno de los chicos pero me sorprendí muchísimo al ver quien era

- Mercedes, Kurt que hacen aquí?

- Hola Jesse- me saludaron los dos- así que es cierto, tienes una escuela de canto- me interrogo Kurt

- Si, lo tengo

- Que bien- me dijo el- porque queremos tu ayuda?- yo lo mire extrañado

- Mi ayuda para que?

- Para mejorar nuestra forma de cantar- me contesto Mercedes

- Quieren mi ayuda, pero cuando estuve en el Club Glee odiaron mis críticas

- Si pero eso ya paso, además tu terminaste teniendo razón, no ganamos- dijo Kurt

- Además ya estamos cansados que Rachel nos gane los solos, queremos mejorar y para eso necesitamos ayuda

- Y porque no le piden ayuda al señor Shue?

- Porque el ya nos enseño todo lo que sabia- replico Mercedes

- No se- no me gustaba mucho la idea

- Vamos Jesse, te pagaremos y te prometemos que esta vez no nos ofenderemos- trato de convencerme Kurt. La verdad es que necesitaba el dinero si quería llegar a mi objetivo

- Esta bien pero prométanme solo una cosa

- Lo que quieras- dijeron felices los dos

- No le dirán al club Glee que les estoy ayudando, de acuerdo

- De acuerdo

- Entonces tenemos un trato- les dije sonriendo

La verdad no se como iba a salir todo esto, pero tenia que encontrar la manera de cumplir mis sueños y demostrar quien es Jesse St James.


	3. Sucesos imprevistos

Tratando de olvidar: Sucesos imprevistos

Los días fueron pasando, yo seguía con las clases de canto para los niños, tuve que acomodarlos para que entraran Kurt y Mercedes, recuerdo que cuando los lleve la primera vez, los niños se burlaban de ellos porque decían que eran demasiados grandes para entrar en la clase, por supuesto que a ellos no les gusto para nada que se burlaran así que me pidieron que fueran clases mas personales donde solo estuvieran ellos dos. Por eso acomodo los horarios y ellos venían solo 3 veces a la semana 2 horas, al principio dijeron que seria muy poco tiempo pero los convencí que por ahora era lo mejor, ambos tienen voces impresionantes que deben tratar de perfeccionar si quieren llegar a ser grandes artistas.

Al principio les costaba mucho aceptar mis criticas siempre decían que yo estaba equivocado, terminamos discutiendo y ellos se iban muy molestos pero al otro día volvían para seguir trabajando, así fueron las primeras semanas hasta que sus interpretaciones fueron mejorando, entonces comenzaron a prestar verdadera atención a todos los consejos que les daban: Kurt tenia una buena voz, con grandes posibilidades de llegar a notas muy altas pero le costaba cantar canciones de cualquier genero o artista, siempre elegía interpretes femeninos y canciones de musicales, Mercedes era diferente, ella podía cantar cualquier tipo de canción pero siempre le agregaba su toque personal, hasta cuando no era necesario y por supuesto hacer una coreografía era algo desconocido para ella. Pero que lo me sorprendía es que ambos tenían algo en común, les faltaba poder transmitir emociones, es raro porque es como si ellos no lograran encontrar la emotividad que necesitan, tal vez por eso Rachel siempre les gana los solos, ella sabe muy bien como usar sus sentimientos y ponerlos en la música que canta. Así que ese fue mi principal objetivo para trabajar con ellos, trate de explicárselos millones de veces pero ellos no veían el error, en ocasiones Kurt lo hacia mejor pero algo le faltaba y Mercedes muchas veces trataba pero no terminaba de lograrlo y no entendía porque.

Una noche que fui a visitar a mi tío al hospital, todavía no le daban el alta, a mi eso se me hacia muy raro pero las enfermeras me decían que todavía tenia que tener cuidados especiales, por eso era mejor que se quedara ahí. Cuando entre a su habitación y nos pusimos a charlar se me ocurrió comentarle sobre el tema, el siempre me entendía y tal vez podría darme un buen consejo

- Y como te conté, ellos son buenos, pero no terminan llegar a su cumbre y no entiendo porque

- Tal vez sea que les falte mas practica

- No, no es eso, ellos se están esforzando mucho todas estas semanas, es algo más

- Tu que crees que sea?

- No se y si quiero que mejoren tengo que averiguarlo- le conteste agobiado

- Tal vez si le demuestras como se hace- yo sonreí melancólicamente por su comentario

- No creo ser el adecuado para demostrar eso ahora tío

- Porque Jesse, siempre haz sido bueno para trasmitir tus emociones en tus canciones, hasta mejor que diciéndolas o hablando de ellas- di un largo suspiro

- Es que ahora solo me siento triste y- no pude terminar de contarle porque el me interrumpió

- Por esa chica?

- Si- le conteste resignado

- Todavía no la olvidas

- No, es mas difícil de lo que pensaba que seria- estaba tan afligido y frustrado porque en verdad quiero dejar de pensar en Rachel pero parece que fuera una misión imposible

- Pero no por eso, no puedes cantar

- Es que la verdad, estoy seguro que solo cantare sobre lo abatido o lo solo que me siento

- Tu no estas solo Jesse, yo estoy aquí y siempre estaré a tu lado, no lo olvides- luego me sonrío, es cierto tal vez no puede tener el amor de la chica que quiero, pero tengo a mi tío, con quien siempre puedo contar

- Tienes razón tío, es mas me acabas de dar una idea de cómo demostrarle a Kurt y Mercedes que están haciendo mal

Esa noche me fui a mi casa después de la visita de mi tío y busque el tema que me vino a la mente mientras conversaba con mi tío. Al otro día les avise que vinieran a mi casa, porque era momento de hablar del tema

- Bueno chicos, supongo que saben porque les pedí que vinieran hoy?- ellos me miraban un poco molestos

- Si, porque piensas que no le pongo corazón a mis canciones, lo cual no es verdad, claro esta- me contesto Kurt

- Es cierto Jesse, siempre le pongo pasión a lo que hago, no puedes decir que no lo hago- respondió Mercedes

- Es que se que le ponen pasión, pero le falta algo para que sea perfecta, entienden

- No- me volvieron a contestar molesto

- Chicos ya hemos pasado esta etapa, por favor no sean tercos y escuchen- ellos no se veían muy predispuestos a escucharme o entender- Bien- les conteste también molesto- si prefieren que Rachel siempre les gane, por mi esta bien- Ellos me miraron de reojo

- Es que no entiendo que pasa Jesse, hemos trabajado muy duro y mejorado, por sigues diciendo que nos falta algo?- me cuestiono Mercedes

- Porque así es- luego trate de calmarme- si quieren ser los mejores, tienen que mejorar en todos los aspectos, no es porque yo quiera criticarlos, solo quiero ayudarlos para eso me contrataron o no?

- Es cierto- respondió Kurt

- Bueno, tal vez no entiendan muy bien lo que les digo, por eso voy a demostrárselo y luego hablare con cada uno para hablemos sobre el tema, están de acuerdo?- ellos asintieron. Me acerque el reproductor musical y puse la canción que iba a cantar, la escogí porque con ella podría transmitir todo lo que me sucedía en estos momentos.

Comenzó a sonar y empecé a cantar, imaginándome a mi tío y por supuesto a Rachel, porque aunque ella no sienta lo mismo que yo y mi mente mi dijera mil veces que la olvide, solo con su recuerdo siento que puedo experimentar un millón de sensaciones tan hermosas como tristes** (Phil Collins- You'll be in my heart- ****Estarás en mi corazón****)**

**Come stop your crying, it'll be alright  
>Just take my hand, hold it tight<br>I will protect you from all around you  
>I will be here don't you cry<strong>

**For one so small you seem so strong  
>My arms will hold you keep you safe and warm<br>This bond between us, can't be broken  
>I will be here don't you cry<strong>

**Cause you'll be in my heart  
>Yes you'll be in my heart<br>From this day on, now and forever more  
>You'll be in my heart<br>No matter what they say  
>You'll be here in my heart, always<strong>

**Why can't they understand the way we feel  
>They just don't trust, what they can't explain<br>I know we're different but, deep inside us  
>We're not that different at all<strong>

**And you'll be in my heart  
>Yes you'll be in my heart<br>From this day on, now and forever more**

**Don't listen to them, cause what do they know?  
>We need each other, to have to hold<br>They'll see in time, I know  
>When destiny calls you, you must be strong<br>I may not be with you, but you've got to hold on  
>They'll see in time, I know<br>We'll show them together! cause:**

**You'll be in my heart  
>Believe me, you'll be in my heart<br>I'll be there from this day on  
>Now and forever!<br>**

Mercedes y Kurt, no dejaban de mirarme asombrados y sonrientes por la forma en la que cantaba, lo hacia desde el fondo de mi corazón. Como ellos estaban sentados frente de mí, les extendí la mano y ellos la tomaron, era la señal para que me acompañaran en la canción.

**Oooo, you'll be in my heart (you'll be here in my heart)  
>No matter what they say (I'll be with you)<br>You'll be here in my heart, I'll be there always**

**Always...  
>I'll be with you<br>I'll be there for you always  
>Always and always<br>Just look over your shoulder  
>Just look over your shoulder<br>Just look over your shoulder  
>I'll be there always<strong>

_Traducción_

_Deja de llorar, todo estará bien  
>Solo toma mi mano y agárrate fuerte<br>Te protegeré de todo a tu alrededor  
>Yo estaré allí, no llores<em>

_Desde alguien tan pequeño te iras pareciendo a alguien muy fuerte  
>Mis brazos te mantendrán a salvo y caliente<br>Estos lasos que nos unen no se pueden romper  
>Estaré allí no llores<em>

_Pues tu estarás en mi corazón  
>Si tu estarás en mi corazón<br>Desde este día, ahora y para siempre  
>Tu estarás en mi corazón<br>No hay nada que lo diga  
>Estarás en mi corazón siempre<em>

_Porque ellos no sienten como sentimos  
>Ellos no confían, que ellos no pueden explicar<br>Se que somos diferentes pero profundamente dentro de nosotros  
>No somos tan diferentes del todo<em>

_Y estarás en mi corazón  
>Si estarás en mi corazón<br>Desde este día, ahora y para siempre_

_¿No atienden por que lo se?  
>Necesitamos uno del otro, tenernos y mantenernos<br>Ellos lo comprenderás luego, lo se  
>Cuando el destino te llame, deberás ser fuerte<br>No puedo estar con tigo, pero tienes que esperar  
>Ellos lo comprenderás luego, lo se<br>Nos enseñaremos juntos pues:_

_Estarás en mi corazón  
>Créeme, estarás en mi corazón<br>Estaré desde este día  
>Ahora y para siempre!<em>

_Estarás en mi corazón (tu estarás en mi corazón)  
>No hay nada que lo diga (estaré contigo)<br>Estarás en mi corazón, estaré allí siempre_

_Siempre...  
>Estaré con tigo<br>Estaré allí por ti siempre  
>Siempre y por siempre<br>Solo mira por encima de tus hombros  
>Solo mira por encima de tus hombros<br>Solo mira por encima de tus hombros  
>Estaré allí siempre<em>

Cuando terminamos de cantar, los tres nos miramos con una gran sonrisa en nuestros rostros, creo que ellos habían entendido a la perfección lo que intente demostrarles

- Bien chicos, que me dicen?

- Que eso estuvo genial- me contesto Mercedes sin dejar de sonreír

- Es verdad Jesse, pero tengo una duda- Kurt pareció un poco preocupado- porque elegiste esa canción?

- Por cosas de la vida- trate de cambiar de tema

- Vamos Jesse, puedes contar con nosotros si necesitas ayuda- sinceramente no quería que nadie se enterara de lo que me estaba pasando en mi vida, es cierto que soy una persona muy orgullosa por eso prefiero desagradar a la gente antes de causarles lastima o compasión

- La verdad no me pasa nada, no se porque piensan eso?

- Porque te vimos- me respondió acusadoramente Kurt

- Que vieron?- les pregunte asustado

- Te vimos salir del hospital- me quede muy sorprendido, por la cara de ellos, sabían que me habían descubierto- Entonces nos contaras que te pasa?

- Preferiría que no- trate de evitar el tema

- Si no quieres hablar ahora esta bien, pero si necesitas ayuda, cuenta con nosotros- la sinceridad de Mercedes me asombraba tal vez porque en mi vida he conocido muy pocas personas que fueran amables o simplemente buenas

- Bueno chicos ya saben que tienen que hacer, mañana nos vemos para ver que canciones eligieron, de acuerdo?- ellos asintieron con la cabeza y emprendieron su marcha para irse de mi casa, pero antes de irse tenia que agradecerles- He y chicos- ellos se dieron la media vuelta- Gracias- ellos me sonrieron y se marcharon.

Al día siguiente, estaba dando las clases a los niños, cuando de repente llego Mercedes, yo me sorprendí porque el horario de ella y Kurt es mas tarde, así que deje que los chicos jugaran un rato con el piano mientras yo hablaba con ella

- Hola Mercedes, paso algo?- pregunte un tanto confundido- su clase no es mas tarde?

- Si, pero vine porque necesito hablar contigo antes- parecía algo consternada y nerviosa

- Dime?- ella dudaba mucho sobre contestarme- estas bien Mercedes?

- Si, si, bueno la verdad no, Jesse te puedo preguntar algo?

- Claro

- Puedo confiarte un secreto pero júrame que no dirás a nadie y menos a Kurt- lo que me decía me sorprendió un poco pensé que era la mejor amiga de Kurt, no entendía porque le mentiría en algo

- Esta bien, te lo prometo- vi que se calmaba un poco

- No puedo hacer la canción que me pides

- Porque?- no entendía que tenia que ver una cosa con la otra

- Porque tengo miedo

- Y que le temes a ganarle a Kurt?- tal vez no quería competir con el, pero tampoco era para tanto

- No, no es eso, lo que pasa…- se volvió a quedar callada

- Que pasa?

- Dijiste que teníamos que demostrar nuestros verdaderos sentimientos y solo puedo expresarlos si alguien esta ahí para escucharlos- iba entendiendo mas del asunto

- Y quien es la persona que quieres que este?- ella se veía dudosa otra vez de contarme- Confía en mi- ella me sonrío y asintió

- Es mi novio- eso si que fue una sorpresa, no sabia que Mercedes tenia novio, ella es muy linda y talentosa pero jamás la he visto con chicos, que no fueran del club Glee

- Bueno Mercedes- dije algo aturdido todavía- eso es fantástico, pero no veo el problema

- Es que tú no entiendes

- Explícame entonces, para que puede entenderte

- Tengo dos grandes problemas: el primero Kurt no sabe que tengo novio- con que eso es lo que quería ocultarle a Kurt- todavía no he encontrado la manera de decírselo y dos no puedo cantar la canción delante de mi novio

- Y eso?

- Es que nuestra relación lleva poco tiempo y tengo miedo de que el no sienta lo mismo que yo, es mas hasta tal vez lo asuste

- Claro que no Mercedes, el quiero estar contigo sino no serian novios verdad?- ella asintió- entonces no tengas miedo, es mas es una gran oportunidad de demostrarle lo que sientes, no te parece?

- Es cierto, tienes razón, lo voy a traer

- Aquí?

- Si esta afuera, esperándome en el auto, en seguida vuelvo- luego se fue y volvió con alguien de la mano, pero yo me quede con la boca abierta al ver de quien se trataba

- Sam- lo salude entre sorprendido y alegre por verlo- como estas?

- Bien y tu?

- También

- Es sorprendente y genial que tengas una escuela de música

- Gracias pero tu también me sorprendes- el me sonrío y tomo la mano de Mercedes

- Si, la verdad es que ahora soy muy feliz con Mercedes

- Me alegro mucho, por los dos

- Gracias- me contestaron juntos

- Bueno Mercedes tu tienes algo que mostrarnos, nos es así?- ella asintió con la cabeza- trajiste la música?

- Claro- se fue director a reproductor, mientras los niños, Sam y yo nos sentábamos para disfrutar la canción. Ella preparo todo y luego nos miro a todos un tanto nerviosa

- Esta canción es muy especial para porque describe muy bien mis sentimientos, al principio dude un poco en mostrarla pero luego decidí que seria lo mejor y quiero dedicársela a mi novio Sam- el y los niños comenzaron a sonreír con una cara de picardía y mucha alegría. La música seño de fondo, con una cuantas notas de piano al principio y luego la voz de Mercedes se oía en toda la habitación (I want to know what love is-Mariah Carey)

**Gotta take a little time  
>a little time to think thing over<br>I better read between the lines  
>in case I need it when I´m older<br>This mountain I must climb  
>feels like a world upon my shoulders<br>through the clouds I see love shine  
>it keeps me warm as life grows colder<strong>

**In my life,there´s been heartache and pain  
>I don´t know if I can face it again<br>can´t stop now, I´ve traveled so far  
>to change this lonely life<strong>

**I want to know what love is  
>I want you to show me<br>I want to feel what love is  
>I know you can show me<strong>

**I´m gonna take a little time  
>a little time to look around me<br>I´ve got nowhere to hide  
>it looks like love has finally found me<strong>

**In my life, ther´s been heartache and pain...**

_Traducción _

_Tendré que tomar un poco de tiempo  
>Un pequeño tiempo para pensarlo<br>Mejor leo entre líneas  
>En caso que le necesite cuando este viejo<br>Esta montaña debo de escalar  
>Se siente como el mundo sobre mis hombros<br>A través de las nubes veo el amor brillar  
>Me mantiene cálido así mientras la vida se enfría<em>

_En mi vida ha habido dolor en el corazón  
>Yo no se si podré enfrentarlo de nuevo<br>No puedo detenerme ahora, he viajado muy lejos  
>Para cambiar esta vida solitaria<em>

_Yo quiero saber que es el amor  
>Quiero que me enseñes<br>Yo quiero sentir que es el amor  
>Yo se que me lo puedes enseñar<em>

_Yo voy a tomar un pequeño tiempo  
>Un pequeño tiempo para mirar a mi alrededor<br>No hay lugar donde me pueda esconder  
>Parece como que el amor finalmente me ha encontrado<em>

_En mi vida ha habido dolor en mi corazón ..._

_Yo quiero saber que es el amor ..._

Casi al final de la canción los niños, hicieron el coro mientras Mercedes continuaba cantando, no es porque sean mis alumnos pero todos afinaban perfectamente. Cuando llego el final de las estrofas, Mercedes lo termino muy elegantemente y sonriendo mientras miraba a Sam. La verdad si que me había deslumbrado, su interpretación tuvo todo lo que una canción necesitaba, emoción, emotividad, afinación pero sobre todo se lucio como todo una gran artista, ella si que había logrado cumplir con la tarea asignada, estoy seguro que Sam también lo consideraba así, porque después de que termino de cantar corrió a abrazarla y besarla, mientras que nosotros seguíamos aplaudiendo su interpretación. La escena era muy conmovedora, pero para mi fortuna solo me recordaba a Rachel, me quede pensando en eso hasta que una voz me despertó

- Y que tal Jesse? Puedo contar con tu aprobación?

- Por supuesto Mercedes, estuvo magnifico, sabia que podrías lograrlo

- Gracias

- Bueno entonces, ahora solo queda Kurt, ya debe estar por llegar, Sam te quedas?

- No, no puedo, lo siento pero tengo que ir a mi trabajo, ya casi es hora de entrar- me respondió mirando su reloj

- De acuerdo, y tu Mercedes?

- Yo si me quedo, porque cuando Kurt se entere que cante sin que es estuviera presente, seguro que se enfada mucho, por eso debo quedarme por lo menos a ver su número

- Bien

Ella y Sam se fueron, al parecer ella iba a dejarlo al trabajo a algo así, mientras yo terminada con las clases con los niños. Una vez que se fue el último apareció Mercedes y unos minutos después Kurt. Todo lo que había dicho Mercedes era cierto, el se molesto muchísimo porque no estuvo presente durante la presentación de ella, pero al final termino disculpándola, por supuesto ella y yo omitimos que Sam estuvo presente, eso era algo de la vida privada de ella y no quería inmiscuirme en nada que pudiera causarle problemas o que no fuera de mi competencia. Ahora era el momento de Kurt que se veía muy emocionado, se acerco al reproductor de música y selecciono su canción

- Bueno chicos- dijo mirándonos a Mercedes y a mi, ya que éramos los únicos presentes- he elegido esta canción por varias razones, la primera fue por el consejo que me diste Jesse- lo mire con cara dudosa, porque no me acordaba cual, le debo a ver dado un millón de consejos a ambos- dijiste que no solo cantara canciones de artistas femeninas o de musicales, que había otras muy buenas también- asentí con la cabeza- bueno esa fue una de las razones por las que elegí esta canción porque la elegimos junto a mi novio- luego una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro- Blaine y la elegimos porque ambos concordamos en que la letra es maravillosa y explica todo lo que ambos sentimos. La música comenzó y una suave melodía sonaba, que acompañaba la voz de Kurt (Michael Bolton- I promise you)

**I will promise you, yes I promise to  
>Love you for all your life<br>Love you every day and night  
>I will always be there for you<br>I'll be in your arms, you'll be in my heart**

**CHORUS:  
>I'll love you forever, I promise you<br>We'll be together, our whole life through  
>There's nothin' that I, I wouldn't do<br>With all of my heart, I promise you**

**I will take your hand, and I'll understand  
>Share all your hopes and dreams<br>Show you what love can mean  
>Whenever life just gets too much for you<br>I'll be on your side, to dry the tears you cry**

**CHORUS:**

**Oh I will always be in your arms  
>And you will always be the flame<br>within my heart**

**CHORUS:  
>I'll love you forever, I promise you<br>We'll be together, our whole life through  
>There's nothin' that I would rather do<br>With all of my heart, I promise you  
>There's nothin' in this world I wouldn't do<br>I promise you.**

_Traducción_

_Te prometeré, si te lo prometo  
>Te amaré por toda la vida<br>Te amaré cada día y noche  
>Siempre estaré ahí para ti<br>Estaré en tus brazos, tú estarás en mi corazón_

_Coro:  
>Te amaré por siempre, lo prometo<br>Estaremos juntos, nuestra vida entera  
>No hay nada que yo, no haga<br>Con todo mi corazón, te lo prometo_

_Tomaré tu mano, y entenderemos  
>Dame todas tus esperanzas y sueños<br>Enséñame lo que el amor puede hacer  
>Cualquier vida es mucho para ti<br>Yo estaré a tu lado, para secar las lágrimas que derrames_

_Coro:_

_Oh, siempre estaré en tus brazos  
>Y siempre serás la llama<br>En mi corazón_

_Coro:  
>Te amaré por siempre, lo prometo<br>Estaremos juntos, nuestra vida entera  
>No hay nada que yo, no haga<br>Con todo mi corazón, te lo prometo  
>No hay nada en este mundo que no pueda hacer<br>Te lo prometo._

La canción de Kurt hizo que mis ojos se llenaran de lagrimas, todo el tiempo tuve la imagen de Rachel en mi mente durante toda la canción, al final tan solo con escuchar dos canciones fue suficiente para que todos estas semanas de tratar de olvidarla se fueran a la basura y la tuviera mas presente que nunca.

El final de la canción llego y tuve que volver a la realidad y aplaudir el número de Kurt. Debo decir que su presentación igual que la de Mercedes estuvo brillante, como el dijo, dejo todos sus sentimientos y cautivo el escenario, no esperaba menos de alguien como el pero en verdad me alegra que ambos lo lograran.

- Y que tal Jesse?- me pregunto muy seguro

- Pues, para ser tu primera vez estuvo bien- los tres nos reímos por mi comentario- en serio Kurt, te felicito, estuviste deslumbrante

- Gracias, dime si no fue digno de un Tony

- Creo que ambos ganaron hoy su Tony

- Bueno entonces tenemos que festejar- comento muy alegre Mercedes- Vamos a almorzar los tres que les parece?- su invitación me sorprendió

- Yo también?- pregunte algo dudoso

- Claro, como vamos a ir a comer sin el genio que nos convertirá en estrellas- me respondió con una gran sonrisa Kurt- no estaba muy seguro si aceptar- Vamos Jesse, solo es un almuerzo no te vamos a comer

- De acuerdo, vamos

Ese día la pese muy bien con los dos, resulto que teníamos mucho en común los tres, hablamos de un millón de cosas del teatro, de los musicales, Broadway, de nuestros sueños, ellos al igual que yo soñaban con tener una estrella en el paseo de la fama y ganar muchos premios, pero sobre todo ser reconocido por el talento que llevábamos, nunca pensé que podría llevarme tan bien con ambos.

Al pasar los días, los almuerzos juntos se hicieron algo común entre los tres, algunas veces se incorporaba al grupo Blaine, porque quería estar mas tiempo con Kurt, el también era muy agradable y parecido a nosotros. Sam también venia de vez en cuando a ver cantar a Mercedes, clara que sin que nadie se enterara, me daba cuenta que en verdad estaba muy enamorado de ella aunque en parte creo que eso, les asustaba a ambos, tal vez porque tenían miedo como yo de sufrir. Por eso los entendía, Rachel significa mucho para mí aunque estoy seguro que yo para ella, solo fui un intento de olvidar a Finn y eso nunca dejaría de lastimarme muy en el fondo.

Las vacaciones pasaron muy rápido, hoy era el día donde Kurt y Mercedes regresaban al club Glee para demostrar todo lo que habían trabajado, era su gran prueba. Ese mismo día por la tarde estaba dando clases a los niños, cuando ambos entraron con mucha alegría y una gran sonrisa

- Adivina que?- le pregunto Kurt

- Que?

- El señor Shue me felicito- Mercedes le dio un codazo- bueno a ambos por nuestras interpretaciones y dijo que éramos el ejemplo a seguir por todo lo que habíamos mejorado

- Si, hasta creo que lloro con nuestro numero- agrego Mercedes

- Eso esta muy bien, los felicito se lo ganaron, supongo que ahora ya no vendrán mas?- me daba un poco de tristeza saber que no volverían porque ellos eran lo mas cercano a un amigo que había tenido en años

- Por supuesto que no y menos ahora

- Claro Jesse, que pensaste, necesitamos ganar los solos para las locales- me contesto Mercedes muy decidida

- Es cierto, nosotros nunca hemos hecho un número para las competencias

- Siempre los tienen Finn y Rachel- dijo Kurt molesto- pero llego nuestro momento- ambos parecían que estaban dispuestos a acabar con el reinado de Finn y Rachel, eso me hizo dar un poco de risa- Nos seguirás ayudando, verdad?

- Si es eso lo que quieren- ellos asintieron con la cabeza- solo recuerden su promesa, nunca deben contarle a nadie que toman clases conmigo

- Prometido- dijeron unisolo

Los días siguieron pasando, me pasaba entre las clases con Mercedes y Kurt, visitando a mi tío en el hospital y las clases con los chicos, pero un día que estaba despidiendo a los niños, un chico entre a buscar a uno de mis alumnos favoritos Brendan, al parecer era su hermano

- Hola- me saludo amablemente- eres Jesse verdad?

- Si, mucho gusto y tu eres?

- Soy Criss, hermano de Brendan- el niño se paro al lado del chico- Te he visto cantar algunas veces, cuando vengo por mi hermano, también cuando estabas en VA, yo también iba a Carmel, además mi hermano no deja de hablar de ti, dices que cantas muy bien

- No me gusta presumir, pero la verdad es que si- ambos nos reímos

- Puedo preguntarte algo?

- Claro

- Porque sigues en Ohio, este lugar no tiene nada bueno y supongo que si eres tan talentoso quieres mostrárselo al mundo, porque no te vas a Nueva York o los Ángeles

- Cosas muy complicadas de explicar, pero si planeo irme pronto

- Créeme que debes aprovechar que tienes todas las cualidades, en un lugar como ese siempre saben reconocer el talento

- Lo dices comos ti tu hubieras estado ahí

- Así es

- En serio? Y porque volviste

- Porque no tengo lo que se necesita

- Que?

- Lo que parece que tú tienes de sobra, talento y carisma- me quede callado sin saber que decir- no te sientas mal, yo se que es así

- Pero te gusta mucho el teatro y la música

- Me encanta, solo que lo hago mal, pensé que tal vez podría hacer algo para estar cerca del ambiente de la música o el espectáculo

- Como que?

- No se, tal vez representante artístico o algo, estudio abogacía porque mis padres me obligan a ellos no les gusta para nada que yo quisiera ser músico o actor, así que me obligaron a estudiar algo

- Eso debe ser difícil

- No tanto cuando te acostumbras

- Mañana voy a cantar una nueva canción para los chicos si quieres ven, te parece?

- Seria genial

Todas las tardes, Criss iba por su hermano y se quedaba escuchando las canciones que preparaba para los niños, en verdad tenia muy buen gusto musical y sabia muy bien apreciar el arte, en poco tiempo nos hicimos amigos o algo así, el parecía que le emocionaba estar cerca de mi, decía que era como poder estar cerca de una estrella, al principio eso me incomodaba un poco, pero con el tiempo fui acostumbrándome a el y sus raros comentarios.

Una tarde que tenia ensayo primero con los niños y después con Mercedes y Kurt, me senté en el piano a tocar para darles una demostración a los chicos, elegí una canción de Elvis Costello porque era un gran autor pero sobre todo porque tenia una canción que para mi estaba muy acorde a lo que yo sentía por Rachel, y que por cierto me atormentaba día y noche aunque no lo admitiera ante nadie, comencé a tocar (Elvis Costello- She)

**She may be the face I can't forget,  
>A trace of pleasure or regret,<br>May be my treasure or the price I have to pay.  
>She may be the song that Summer sings,<br>May be the chill that Autumn brings,  
>May be a hundred different things<br>Within the measure of a day.**

**She may be the beauty or the beast,  
>May be the famine or the feast,<br>May turn each day into a heaven or a hell.  
>She may be the mirror of my dreams,<br>A smile reflected in a stream.  
>She may not be what she may seem<br>Inside her shell.**

**She who always seems so happy in a crowd,  
>Whose eyes can be so private and so proud.<br>No one's allowed to see them when they cry.  
>She may be the love that cannot hope to last,<br>May come to me from shadows of the past  
>That I'll remember till the day I die.<strong>

**She may be the reason I survive,  
>The why and wherefore I'm alive,<br>The one I'll care for through the rough and ready years.  
>Me, I'll take her laughter and her tears<br>And make them all my souvenirs  
>For where she goes I've got to be.<br>The meaning of my life is she.  
>She, she, she.<strong>

_Traducción_

_Ella_

_Ella puede ser la cara que no puedo olvidar,  
>Un rastro de placer o arrepentimiento,<br>Puede ser mi tesoro o el precio que tengo que pagar.  
>Ella puede ser la canción que el verano canta,<br>Puede ser el frío que el otoño trae,  
>Puede ser cien cosas distintas<br>Dentro de lo que mide un día._

_Ella puede ser la bella o la bestia,  
>Puede ser la hambruna o el banquete,<br>Puede tornar cada día en un cielo o un infierno.  
>Ella puede ser el espejo de mis sueños,<br>Una sonrisa reflejada en un arroyo.  
>Ella puede no ser lo que parece<br>Dentro de su caparazón._

_Ella que siempre parece tan feliz en la multitud,  
>Cuyos ojos pueden ser tan privados y tan orgullosos.<br>Nadie tiene permitido verlos cuando lloran.  
>Ella puede ser el amor que no puede esperar que dure,<br>Puede venir a mí desde las sombras del pasado  
>Que recordaré hasta el día en que muera.<em>

_Ella puede ser la razón por la cual sobrevivo,  
>El porqué por el que estoy vivo,<br>La que cuidaré a través de los años duros pero respetables.  
>Yo, tomaré su risa y sus lágrimas<br>Y las convertiré a todas en mis recuerdos  
>Porque adonde ella vaya, yo tengo que estar.<br>El significado de mi vida es ella.  
>Ella, ella, ella.<em>

Todos los niños comenzaron a aplaudir, pero de repente escuche más aplausos de los normales, me di vuelta para encontrarme con nada más y nada menos que, todos los chicos del club Glee, encabezados por el señor Shue. Mire a Mercedes y Kurt, un poco confundido y ellos solo bajaron la cabeza y logre entender un "Lo siento"

- Jesse, eso fue excelente, tenemos mucho de que hablar- me dijo el señor Shue. Esto si que era malo, por lo menos en ese momento fue incomodo, porque Rachel y Finn, también estaban presentes y no dejaban de mirarme, ella con mucha alegría y el con una mirada asesina.


	4. Comenzando de Nuevo

**Tratando de Olvidar: Comenzando de Nuevo**

Aquí estaba, otra vez, reunido con los chicos del Club Glee. Tuve que mandar a todos los niños a su casa, para quedarme con ellos y hablar con el señor Shue sobre su supuesta propuesta. Ellos esperaron en la cocina mientras termina de acomodar mis cosas, cuando termine decidí llamarlo pero tampoco estaba convencido de esto, no se si quiera volver a verlos.

Ellos se acercaron, todos me miraban como muy raro, algunos indiferentes, otros muy interesados con una sonrisa de simpatía y por ultimo otros molestos como Hudson. Que situación mas incomoda para mí en especial, mire al señor Shue para prestarle atención

- Bien Jesse, muchacho, como siempre me haz demostrado lo talentoso que eres

- Gracias, es algo normal en mi- trato de no ser tan presuntuoso pero no lo puedo evitar y menos si esta presente Hudson, el puso una mirada de que arrogante

- Mira Jesse, iré al grano, quieres volver al club Glee?

- Que? Debe de ser una broma- respondí escéptico

- Claro que no, mira se que antes no tuvimos en cuenta tus consejos pero ahora será diferente y mas viendo lo mucho que lograste con Kurt y Mercedes

- La verdad es que creo es mejor dejar las cosas así

- Vamos Jesse, se que tuvimos nuestras diferencias pero esta vez será muy diferente, verdad chicos?

- Claro- Respondió Kurt y Mercedes, mientras que otras asentían con la cabeza

- Están seguros?- su propuesta no me parecía del todo confiable

- Por que no?, tu si sabes lo que es ganar- me dijo Artie- además es bueno tener una opinión diferente a la del Señor Shue, que por alguna extraña razón siempre le da los solos a ciertas personas- miro a Rachel y Finn, Santana continuo hablando

- Por supuesto St James, si tu haces por mi, lo que hiciste por estos- apunto a Kurt y Mercedes- Voy a ser muy pronto la solista estrella de este club

- Eso será en tus sueños, yo tengo la mejor voz, por eso es que Finn y yo tenemos los solos, es así de simple- que haya dicho eso me dolió en el alma, no se si podré estar con ellos dos juntos- Pero Jesse, si tu te sumas al club, voy a sonar cada vez mejor, por favor di que si- puso una mirada de emoción, pero al parecer Hudson eso no le gusto mucho

- A mi la verdad no me agrada tu presencia, pero lo que sea por ganar, porque esta será la ultima oportunidad de ganar para varios de nosotros- iba a protestar y negarme a la petición, porque no me agrada nada la idea de tener que trabajar con Hudson y Rachel, al final se que solo me traeré problemas, el profesor Shue se dio cuenta de mis intenciones y se me adelanto a responder

- Si, lo haces Jesse te pagáramos y muy bien- me quede sorprendido con su anuncio- si, es que ahora que por fin llegamos a las nacionales, el presupuesto del club aumento, te pagaremos y muy bien, claro que habrá que sacrificar los nuevos cambios que estaban pidiendo los chicos- ellos solo lo fulminaron con la mirada- pero al final valdrá la pena por ganar o no?- no se veían tan convencidos- chicos no quieren ganar?- Ellos asintieron con la cabeza- entonces?

- Si, señor Shue sacrificaremos lo que haya que sacrificar- respondió Sam

- Es verdad, hay que ganar- reafirmo Noah

- Bueno Jesse, ahora solo depende de ti- el señor Shue, me dejo toda la responsabilidad, no sabia que contestar, si aceptaba iba a tener que ver a Rachel y su novio pero por otro lado necesito el dinero para poder llegar a cumplir mi sueño y ayudar a mi tío, estoy entre la espada y la pared, dio un largo suspiro de resignación

- Bien, acepto- todos pusieron un cara de felicidad- pero- todos cambiaron la cara- tengo ciertas condiciones antes

- Bueno dinos cuales- contesto confundido

- Primero, agradecería mucho si respetaran mis decisiones- mire a Santana y Finn, porque obviamente me refería a ellos- y segundo no ayudare ni a Finn ni a Rachel, es algo personal así que no acepto reclamos o cuestionamientos- ella se quedo sorprendida por mi petición- entonces, señor Shue tenemos un trato?

- Pero Jesse, necesito que ayudes a todos

- Usted lo ha hecho muy bien hasta ahora y lo puede seguir haciendo

- Pero ellos necesitan más

- Lo lamento entonces- Hudson me miraba enfadado y Rachel parecía decepcionada- no hay nada que hablar- quise poner fin a esta situación tan incomoda por lo menos para mi. Los chicos también se veían algo decepcionado por todo

- Señor Shue, puedo decir algo?- interrumpió Rachel

- Claro, dinos por favor- respondió el

- Somos los capitanes del equipo y como tales debemos sacrificarnos para que el grupo mejore, por eso si Jesse nos ayuda aunque sea solo a los chicos, no habrá problema por nosotros, verdad Finn?- ella tomo su mano

- Por supuesto, lo que tu digas Rachel

- Pues bien entonces- comento algo confundido el Señor Shue, porque la verdad Rachel no es del tipo que se sacrifica y menos si se trata de su carrera- solo queda saber si estas dentro Jesse?

- Si, si- también estaba algo confundido- acepto

- Bien, te esperamos mañana en el colegio para empezar

- De acuerdo

Todos empezaron a irse, pero al final solo se quedaron Sam, Mercedes y Kurt, los mire sorprendido por su presencia

- Ahora? Pasa algo?- se veían algo dudoso de hablar, pero Mercedes rompió el hielo

- Queremos pedirte disculpas, prometimos que no diríamos decir nada, pero es que paso algo

- Pensé que en verdad les agradaba- comente molesto

- Y así es- replico Kurt

- Y porque me hicieron esto?

- No fuimos nosotros

- No entiendo, si no fueron ustedes, quien mas?

- En realidad, si fuimos nosotros- me respondió un tanto apenada Mercedes

- Son o no son?

- Es que no fue con intención- yo fruncí el seño porque no entendía a que se refería- Santana se dio cuenta que estábamos mejorando demasiado, así que supuso que algo pasaba, hizo varias averiguaciones pero principalmente nos siguió hasta tu casa y así se entero de todo- respondió con una gran sonrisa Kurt, luego la siguió Mercedes y Sam que asentía a todo lo que decían ambos

- Si y después nos puso una trampa para que admitiéramos todo, caímos y aquí estamos tratando de explicarte porque te traicionamos, si así se le puede decir- me quede pensando que decir- En serio, Jesse discúlpanos, no queremos que se arruine nuestra amistad- sonreí por su comentario

- En serio, piensan en mi como un amigo?

- Por supuesto- respondió Sam- a veces puedes ser algo irritante, pero eso es algo que viene con el combo St James, además sabemos que no puedes ocultar que en el fondo eres una buena persona, tu vendrías a ser algo así como la versión femenina de Rachel- agache la cabeza por su comentario, Mercedes y Kurt le dieron un codazo- auch, que dije ahora?

- No se preocupen chicos, Sam no hizo nada malo y por supuesto que los disculpo

- Gracias- respondieron los tres con una sonrisa

- Y ahora, no quiero sonar grosero, pero tengo cosas hacer- trate de sonar lo mas cortes posible

- Claro, nos vemos después- todos se fueron juntos, en el auto de Mercedes. Los vi desde la ventana alejarse y cuando por fin estuvieron fuera de mi vista, me senté y tome la cabeza, esto en verdad no era nada bueno para mi, estar todo el tiempo cerca de Rachel y Finn, tal vez iba a volverme loco, no se como termine aceptando semejante situación, antes era diferente porque ella no estaba con el pero ahora lo demuestran su relacion sin ningún tipo de problema frente a mi, como en las nacionales, aun recuerdo el dolor que sentí cuando paso, parece que fuera ayer porque el dolor sigue muy latente para mi. Pero también pienso en mi carrera, si consigo todo el dinero que necesito para irme de Ohio con mi tío, tendrá una gran oportunidad de no solo convertirme en una gran estrella sino también de ayudar a mi tío y devolverle algo de lo que ha hecho por mí. Solo espero poder aguantar toda esta situación por algún tiempo, porque no pienso quedarme por mucho tiempo aquí y menos así. Lo mas seguro es que ellos piensan que no me afectan, todavía me ven como el frió autómata sin corazón que era líder de Vocal Adranaly y tal vez tengan un poco de razón, porque yo soy Jesse St James y como dijo Sam eso es una gran parte de mi vida, que tal vez jamás pueda dejar atrás. Cuando me di cuenta ya era tarde, tenia que estar pronto en el hospital para visitar a mi tío, seguro me estará esperando también pensé que por el momento lo mejor es no contarle sobre mi nueva situación con el Club, para no preocuparlo.

Al día siguiente fue al colegio para arreglar todo con el señor Shue, ya que por las mañanas era la única hora libre para ayudar al club, después tenia clases de canto con los niños y por supuesto no iba a abandonarlos así como así. Eso era otro tema que hablar, al final llegamos a un acuerdo, estuvo de acuerdo en que solo por las mañanas y los jueves por la tarde seria mis únicos horarios en el club, también decidimos que seria mejor que comenzara cuando ya tuviera todo arreglado, así que me dio una semana. Organice todo para que pudiera estar con los niños, ayudar al club Glee y visitar a mi tío todos los días, sabia que me iba a terminar agotando, pero solo seria hasta reuniera todo el dinero.

Cuando les comunique a los niños que tendría otra trabajo, en su gran mayoría se pusieron tristes porque pensaron que no seguiremos con las clases de canto les explique que eso no sucedería, ellos también se habían vuelto una parte importante de mi vida. Aunque se que tarde o temprano eso pasara, porque si quiero cumplir mi sueño, no podré quedarme en Ohio, solo que cuando sea el momento tratare de buscar una solución mas acorde a la situación, que no sea tan duro para ellos ni para mi. Durante los días, trate de ayudar a los niños en todo, varios tenían mucho talento pero en especial Brendan, me recuerda mucho a mi, es talentoso y no tiene miedo de mostrárselo al mundo.

Todas las clases viene acompañado por su hermano Criss, al principio no me agradaba mucho porque era algo irritante, aunque después de conocerlo mejor nos hemos vuelto muy amigos, hasta el punto de contarle sobre mis sentimientos hacia Rachel o lo mal que me siento de ver a mi tío enfermo. Siento una gran estimación por el igual que por Kurt y Mercedes pero a diferencia de ellos, el no es amigo de Rachel por lo cual confesarle cosas importantes para mi me asegura que ella nunca se enterara. Su amistad ha sido muy buena para mi en estos momentos de mi vida pero también es un buen compañero de trabajo en varias ocasiones me ha ayudado en las clases con los niños, toca muy bien la guitarra aunque el diga que no. Sabe tanto de los musicales de Broadway como yo y también los adora en especial Rent, uno de mis favoritos. Cuando trae todas las tardes a Brendan y aprovechamos para charlar, siempre me dice que admira mi trabajo supongo que en verdad ama cantar, por la forma en la que me lo dice. El día anterior ha que empezara mi nuevo trabajo, si así se le puede decir, Criss se acerco a mi

- Y estas listo?

- Para que?

- Jesse, sabes de lo que hablo, porque te haces el desentendido- en ese momento me arrepentí de haberle contado todo sobre mi estadía en el club Glee y Rachel, no soy una persona que se habrá muy fácilmente pero por alguna razón siento mucha confianza con el

- No me queda de otra

- Supongo que no

- Ya sabes cuanto tiempo te costara reunir todo el dinero que necesitas

- Mas a menos 3 meses- di un suspiro largo- aunque también tendré que vender mi auto

- Hablas de tu Mercedes?- pregunto sorprendido

- Si, necesito todo el dinero, vivir allá no es barato

- Dímelo a mí

- Cuanto tiempo estuviste allá?- casi nunca hablamos de su estadía en Nueva York, pero siempre he tenido mucha curiosidad sobre el asunto

- Casi un año

- Es mucho tiempo

- No tanto, conocí chicos que estuvieron unos 5 años o mas y aun así no lograron nada- eso me preocupo un poco que tal si iba y no lograba nada, pero saque esos pensamientos de mi cabeza, yo soy una estrella que gano cuatro años seguidos las nacionales, es obvio que eso no me pasara a mi o por lo menos no lo he planificado así- Jesse, me estas escuchando?- me quede pensando en lo que me dijo, que había olvidado que el seguía hablando

- Si, te escucho

- Te decía que tienes que me parece que antes de ir, tienes que tener un trabajo fijo

- Yo quiero ser una estrella, como tendré un trabajo y audicionare para las obras al mismo tiempo

- Es que si vas sin saber que hacer, quien sabe, tal vez no encuentres trabajo por meses

- Eso no me pasara

- Se que tu eres Jesse St James- me respondió irónicamente- pero no estaría mal que tuvieras algo seguro

- Tal vez tengas razón- argumente algo molesto- pero como haré algo así? Yo estoy en Ohio y no creo poder ir todavía a Nueva York y como te darás cuenta para buscar una obra tengo que estar ahí

- Lo se, pero mira, me hice de muchos amigos allá, si en verdad queréis ir para allá, te ayudare

- De verdad

- Claro, para que somos amigos

- Pero y como lo harás?

- Fácil, cuando allá una gran audición, ellos me avisaran, entonces yo te lo diré y así prepararas todo para poder participar, que te parece?

- Suena bien

- Te lo dije

- Bueno, ya se me hizo tarde, tengo que ir a ver a mi tío

- Quieres que te acompañe

- En serio te agradezco tu ofrecimiento, pero prefiero que este sea un momento entre tío y sobrino

- De acuerdo, nos vemos mañana

- Nos vemos

Me fui directo al hospital, en cuanto llegue me fui directo a la habitación de mi tío, como las enfermeras me veían todos los días, nunca me decían nada al llegar solo me saludaba y dejaban pasar. Estaba parado frente a la puerta e iba a entrar, entonces escuche unas voces, parecía que alguien hablaba con mi tío porque reconocí su voz, pero no sabia quienes eran las otras personas, toque y el me pidió que pasara, para encontrarme con una gran sorpresa. En la habitación estaban sentados Kurt y Mercedes, charlando con el

- Hola Jesse, mira tus amigos me vinieron a visitar

- Si que sorpresa- conteste poco entusiasmado y sobre todo sorprendido

- Hola Jesse, vinimos a ver a tu amable tío- dijo Kurt con una gran sonrisa, mientras Mercedes me saludaba con la mano- no sabes todo lo que nos contó de ti

- No me digas- no podía creer que ellos estuvieran aquí

- Porque nunca nos contaste de tu encantador tío Jesse?- me pregunto Mercedes

- Se me debe haber pasado

- Pero Jesse, que haces ahí parado, siéntate a mi lado- obedecí a mi tío, la situación realmente me incomodaba porque no quería que nadie supiera sobre el, no porque me avergonzara sino porque todos consideran que soy una mala persona y no quería que el se enterara sobre las cosas que dicen sobre mi- y que tal tu día?

- Bien, hasta ahora- conteste con voz baja, casi nadie podía escucharme

- Que dijiste?

- Nada- puse mi mejor sonrisa

- Señor St James, Jesse le contó que nos ayudara de nueve en el coro

- No, no me dijo nada- me miro sorprendido- porque no me contaste Jesse?

- Quería que fuera una sorpresa- no sabia que más contestar- justo hoy te lo iba a decir- el me miro, estoy seguro que supo que mentía, porque se formo un silencio incomodo en la habitación

- Es que Señor St James, no sabe lo mucho que hemos mejorado con ayuda de su sobrino- Kurt habla para que la situación cambiara

- Es cierto, ahora somos el doble de buenos que éramos antes- Mercedes lo apoyo

- Que bueno, creo que puedo imaginármelo

- Pero porque imaginárselo- le comento Kurt- si podemos demostrárselo

- En serio

- Claro, verdad chicos?- me miro a mi y a Mercedes, ella asintió con la cabeza, yo no me veía muy convencido, pero por la cara de felicidad de mi tío no me quedo otra que aceptar

- Si tu quieres?- le pregunto, el me dijo que si con la cabeza- que quieren cantar?

- No se algo que no sea tan escandaloso, esto es un hospital si escuchan mucho ruido de seguro nos echan- me sorprendió su declaración

- Ahora te acuerdas de eso- le replique

- Bueno que tal algo de Paul McCartney, le gusta señor St James?

- Por supuesto

- Que bien- dijo aplaudiendo Kurt- Bien yo comienzo y ustedes me siguen, de acuerdo- con Mercedes solo nos limitamos a asentir. Kurt empezó, su voz suena mucho mejor ahora, hasta puedo decir que me impresiona (Paúl Mccartney- My Love)

**And when I go away  
>I know my heart can stay with my love<br>It's understood  
>It's in the hands of my love<br>And my love does it good  
>Whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa, whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa<br>My love does it good**

**And when the cupboard's bare  
>I'll still find something there with my love<br>It's understood  
>It's everywhere with my love<br>And my love does it good  
>Whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa, whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa<br>My love does it good**

**Whoa-whoa, I love, oh-whoa, my love  
>Only my love holds the other key to me<br>Oh-whoa, my love, oh-oh, my love  
>Only my love does it good to me<strong>

**Whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa, whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa  
>My love does it good<strong>

**Don't ever ask me why  
>I never say goodbye to my love<br>It's understood  
>It's everywhere with my love<br>And my love does it good  
>Whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa, whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa<br>My love does it good**

**Whoa-whoa, I love, oh-whoa, my love  
>Only my love does it good to me<br>Whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa**

_Traducción_

_Y cuando me voy  
>yo sé que mi corazón puede quedarse con mi amor<br>se entiende  
>esta en las manos de mi amor<br>y mi amor me hace bien  
>wo wo wo wo<br>mi amor me hace bien_

_y cuando en el armario vacío  
>aun encuentre algo con mi amor<br>se entiende  
>que esta en todas partes con mi amor<br>y mi amor me hace bien  
>wo wo wo<br>mi amor me hace bien_

_wo wo te amo, oh, wo te amo  
>solo mi amor tiene la otra llave de mi corazón<br>oh mi amor, oh wo mi amor  
>solo mi amor me hace bien<em>

_wo wo wo wo wo wo  
>mi amor me hace bien<em>

_no me preguntes nunca por que  
>nunca diré adiós a mi amor<br>se entiende  
>que esta en todas partes con mi amor<br>mi amor me hace bien  
>wo wo wo wo<br>mi amor me hace bien_

_wo wo te amo, oh mi amor  
>solo mi amor me hace bien<br>wo wo wo wo_

Los tres cantamos juntos, fue muy bastante impresionante, por un momento me hizo olvidar por un momento todas las cosas que últimamente me han estado pasando y al ver la casa de felicidad que tenia mi tío cuando terminamos, lo hizo todavía mejor.

- Eso fue excelente chicos- su rostro denotaba tanta alegría

- Gracias- contestaron Mercedes y Kurt, como siempre tenia que volver a la realidad, estábamos en un hospital y supongo que pronto vendrían a sacarnos

- Bueno, será mejor que te dejemos descansar

- Es cierto, pronto vendrán a sacarlos, ya no soporto estar aquí

- No digas eso, además ten presente que pronto podrás irte- trate de animarlo- ya lo veras- el no se veía convencido, pero supongo que por ahora no había otra

- Creo que Jesse tiene razón señor, tiene que tener una aptitud positiva- Kurt trato de apoyarme

- Si, ya mejor nos vamos- siguió Mercedes

Los tres nos despedimos de mi tío, al salir del hospital los tres estábamos muy callados, yo me quede pensando en lo que mi el me dijo y ellos supongo que toda la situación. Estaba en mi auto así que los lleve a ambos a su casa, cuando llegamos a casa de Mercedes, Kurt dijo que también se quedaría ahí

- Gracias Jesse- me dijeron

- De nada- conteste algo pensativo, cuando los dos se estaban alejando, de repente dieron media vuelta y regresaron a mi auto- Que paso?

- Porque no nos gritas o recriminas?- pregunto Kurt

- Sobre que?

- Tu sabes, sobre lo del hospital, lo de tu tío- estaba tan preocupado por lo que paso en el hospital que olvide que ellos se metieron donde nadie los llamaba

- Ha, eso, no importa ahora, pero gracias por ayudarlo

- Porque no nos contaste antes?- me pregunto Mercedes

- Es que es algo muy personal

- Pero no tienes que estar solo, ahora ya tienes amigos- los mire, mi voz se iba a quebrar

- Es que estoy muy asustado, no saben como me cuesta admitir algo así- ellos se miraban preocupado- es la única familia que me queda y si le pasara algo no se que haría

- No digas eso Jesse- Kurt trataba de consolarme- estoy seguro que pronto todo estará mejor

- Ya veras como todo pasara- Mercedes me dio un abrazo

- Gracias y chicos

- Si?- preguntaron

- Por favor no se lo digan a nadie, y esta vez tiene que darme su palabra- ambos alzaron su brazo

- Lo prometemos

- Gracias- ambos empezaron alejarse nuevamente del auto y emprendí mi vuelta a casa. Después de todo el día de mañana tendría otra difícil prueba que superar: saber si estoy dispuesto a renunciar a Rachel para seguir con mi vida y dejar que ella siga con la suya.

Durante la mayor parte de la noche no dormí con eso solo pensamiento en la cabeza, creo que la decisión era mas que obvia, debía terminar con ese sentimiento que tenia por ella porque no solo era lo mejor para mi, sino también para ella, no soy tonto y me he dado cuenta que por supuesta, Rachel prefiere a Finn, por eso se que el que sobre en esta relación soy yo, por eso me prometí a mi mismo que no volvería a caer en las triste ilusiones de un amor no correspondido.

A la mañana siguiente, era mi primer día de regreso al club Glee, cuando entre me encontré con el señor Shue, hablamos de muchas cosas, en que trabajaríamos desde ahora y como mejoraríamos las cosas para que este año logren ganar las nacionales. Después de mucho charlar lo convencí que la mejor opción será que fueron los integrantes del club quienes se ganen el derecho a competir, Rachel y Finn son un gran dúo, aunque me duela admitirlo, pero para ganar se necesita mas que eso y como una de las mayores ideologías de este club es que todo se hace en equipo, me pareció justo que el señor Shue también le diera la misma oportunidad a los demás. Por primera estuvimos de acuerdo en algo, el señor Shue es raro, me recuerda un poco a Hudson, siempre parece demostrar buenas intenciones solo que algo torpes, no quería ofenderlo pero desde mi punto de vista así era. Charlamos toda la mañana y por fin llego la hora de trabajar con los chicos de nuevo.

Los primeros en llegar al salón fueron Mercedes, Artie, Tina y Sam luego se acercaron los demás chicos y Rachel por supuesto con Finn de la mano. Los mire y también vi la cara que puso Quinn, parecía molesta y decepcionada, diría que triste, seguramente por la relación entre ellos, pero la verdad no lo comprendía que tendría ese Hudson para llegarle a gustar a una chica y peor llegar a enamorar a varias chicas.

- Bueno chicos este es nuestro primer día, con Jesse integrando el club otra vez, así que por favor démosle una calida bienvenida- anuncio a todos el señor Shue, todos los chicos empezaron a aplaudir, aunque Hudson lo hizo con desgano

- Gracias, solo quiero decir que como ya dejamos claro todo, la semana pasada, pensé que seria mejor que mejor pasáramos al trabajo

- Eso suena bien- respondió Kurt- así podré demostrar mis habilidades vocales de profesional- todos fruncieron el seño por su comentario

- Pero eso no me parece justo St James, tú trabajaste individualmente con Kurt y Mercedes, porque con nosotros no- me dijo molesta Santana

- No tienes que recordármelo, tengo buena memoria- le respondí de la misma mala manera que ella me había cuestionado- por eso haremos el numero grupal para luego saber en que debo trabajar con cada uno, por eso es que hacemos este trabajo

La mayoría se emociono, mientras otros se limitaron a aceptar, claro como ya había quedado claro que ni Finn ni Rachel participarían del número, ellos por propuesta del señor Shue harían un dúo y también lo presentaría el mismo día que los chicos.

Prepare una doble presentación, por una lado los chicos y por otra las chicas, pero las canciones estaban conectadas en el final, era mas bien como un gran numero musical, dos canciones enganchadas con coreografía incorporada donde participaran todos. Nos pusimos de acuerdo y durante los siguientes días practicamos mucho en todos los sentidos; baile, sonido, pero sobre todo la canción, ya que cada uno tendría una parte de la canción, para que cada uno pudiera demostrar su talento.

El día de la presentación llego y todos estábamos ansiosos por saber como salía todo, las chicas entraron a escena y el señor Shue, Rachel, Hudson y yo estábamos mirando desde las tribunas el espectáculo, el sonido comenzó y las chicas ya estaban frente al escenario, con un vestuario de los años 60 y con los peinados que hacían juego sus ropas

(_The shoop shoop song__, de __Cher__. __**...**__It's in his kiss_)

_Does he love me, I wanna know  
>How can I tell if he loves me so?<em>

_(Is it in his eyes?)  
>Oh, no you'll be deceived<br>(Is it in his sighs?)  
>Oh, no he'll make believe<br>If you wanna know  
>If he loves you so<br>It's in his kiss  
>(That's where it is, oh yeah)<em>

_(Or is it in his face?)  
>On no, it's just his charms<br>(In his warm embrace?)  
>On no, that's just his arms<br>If you wanna know  
>If he loves you so<br>It's in his kiss  
>(That's where it is)<br>Oh, it's in his kiss  
>(That's where it is)<em>

_Whoa, hug him and squeeze him tight  
>Find out what you wanna know<br>If it's love, if it really is  
>It's there in his kiss<br>(How 'bout the way he acts?)  
>Oh no, that's not the way<br>You're not listenin' to all I said  
>If you wanna know<br>If he loves you so  
>It's in his kiss<br>(That's where it is)  
>Oh, It's in his kiss<br>(That's where it is)_

_Whoa, hug him and squeeze him tight  
>Find out what you wanna know<br>If it's love, if it really is  
>It's there in his kiss<em>

_(How 'bout the way he acts?)  
>Oh no, that's not the way<br>You're not listenin' to all I said  
>If you wanna know<br>If he loves you so  
>It's in his kiss<br>(That's where it is)  
>Oh, It's in his kiss<br>(That's where it is)  
>Oh, yeah it's in his kiss<br>(It's in hiss kiss)  
>(That's where it is)<br>Ooh, it's in his kiss  
>(It's in hiss kiss)<br>That's where it is_

_It's in his kiss  
>That's where it is<br>Ooh, it's in his kiss  
>That's where it is<br>Ooh, oh it's in his kiss  
>Oh, oh, it's in the kiss<br>That's where it is_

**Traducción**

**¿El me ama?, Quiero saberlo  
>¿Cómo puedo decir si él me ama demasiado?<strong>

**(¿Está en sus ojos?)  
>Oh, no, serás engañada<br>(¿Está en sus suspiros?)  
>Oh, no, el te lo hará creer<br>Si quieres saber  
>Si él te ama lo suficiente<br>Está en su beso  
>(Es donde está, oh sí)<strong>

**(¿O está en su cara?)  
>Oh no, es solo sus encantos<br>(¿En su tibio abrazo?)  
>Oh no, eso es solo sus brazos<br>Si quieres saber  
>Si él te ama lo suficiente<br>Está en su beso  
>(Allí es donde está)<br>Oh, está en su beso  
>(Allí es donde está)<strong>

**Whoa, abrázalo y apriétalo fuerte  
>Averigua lo que quieras saber<br>Si es amor, si realmente lo es  
>Está allí en su beso<br>(¿Y la manera en que él actúa?)  
>Oh no, ésa no es la forma<br>No estás escuchando todo lo que te dije  
>Si quieres saber<br>Si él te ama lo suficiente  
>Está en su beso<br>(Allí es donde está)  
>Oh, está en su beso<br>(Allí es donde está)**

**Whoa, abrázalo y apriétalo fuerte  
>Averigua lo que quieras saber<br>Si es amor, si realmente lo es  
>Está allí en su beso<strong>

**(¿Y la manera en que él actúa?)  
>Oh no, ésa no es la forma<br>No estás escuchando todo lo que te dije  
>Si quieres saber<br>Si él te ama lo suficiente  
>Está en su beso<br>(Allí es donde está)  
>Oh, está en su beso<br>(Allí es donde está)  
>Oh, sí está en su beso<br>(Está en su beso)  
>(Allí es donde está)<br>Ooh, está en su beso  
>(Está en beso)<br>Allí es donde está**

**Está en su beso  
>Allí es donde está<br>Ooh, está en su beso  
>Allí es donde está<br>Ooh, oh está en su beso**  
><strong>Oh, oh, está en el beso<br>Allí es donde está**

Luego siguieron los chicos, que ya se encontraban en la parte de atrás del escenario, las chicas bailaban mientras ellos tocaban los instrumentos y cantaban (The Wonders - That Thing You Do!)

_You,  
>Doin' that thing you do,<br>Breaking my heart into a million pieces,  
>Like you always do<br>And you,  
>Don't mean to be cruel,<br>You never even knew about the heartache,  
>I've been going through<br>Well I try and try to forget you girl,  
>But it's just so hard to do,<br>Every time you do that thing you do_

_I,  
>Know all the games you play,<br>And I'm gonna find a way to let you know that,  
>You'll be mine someday<br>'Cause we,  
>Could be happy can't you see,<br>If you'd only let me be the one to hold you,  
>And keep you here with me<br>'Cause I try and try to forget you girl,  
>But it's just so hard to do,<br>Every time you do that thing you do_

_I don't ask a lot girl,  
>But I know one thing's for sure,<br>It's the love I haven't got girl,  
>And I just can't take it anymore<em>

_'Cause we,  
>Could be happy can't you see,<br>If you'd only let me be the one to hold you,  
>And keep you here with me<br>Cause it hurts me so just to see you go,  
>Around with someone new,<br>And if I know you you're doin' that thing,  
>Every day just doin' that thing,<br>I can't take you doing that thing you do_

**Traducción**

Tu,  
>Haciendo eso que haces,<br>Rompiendo mi corazón en un millón de pedazos,  
>Como lo haces siempre<br>Y tu,  
>No quieres ser cruel,<br>Tu nunca supiste siquiera sobre la angustia,  
>Por la que he pasado<br>Pues yo intento e intento olvidarte nena,  
>Pero simplemente es tan difícil hacerlo,<br>Cada vez que haces eso que haces

Yo,  
>Conozco los juegos que juegas,<br>Y voy a encontrar una manera de que sepas,  
>Que serás mía algún día<br>Porque nosotros  
>Podríamos ser felices ¿No lo puedes ver?,<br>Si solo me dejaras ser el que te abraza,  
>Y mantenerte aquí conmigo<br>Porque yo intento e intento olvidarte nena,  
>Pero simplemente es tan difícil hacerlo,<br>Cada vez que haces eso que haces

No pido mucho nena,  
>Pero sé una cosa con seguridad<br>Es el amor que no he recibido nena,  
>Y simplemente ya no puedo soportarlo<p>

Porque nosotros  
>Podríamos ser felices ¿No lo puedes ver?,<br>Si solo me dejaras ser el que te abraza,  
>Y mantenerte aquí conmigo<br>Porque me lastima tanto verte marcharte,  
>Por ahí con alguien más,<br>Y si te conozco estás haciendo eso,  
>Todos los días haciendo esa cosa,<br>No puedo aguantarte haciendo eso que tu haces

La presentación fue todo un excito como esperaba, los chicos estaban súper felices y satisfechos sobre todo. Ahora era el turno de Rachel y Finn, pero por alguna extraña razón, ellos decidieron no hacer su presentación, nadie dijo nada al respecto.

Luego tuvimos una nueva reunión, porque el señor Shue dijo que quería hacer un anuncio

- Chicos, tengo nuevas noticias- todos estábamos expectantes- muy pronto serán las locales, por eso vamos a hacer audiciones para quien realizara la presentación- ellos se pusieron a aplaudir de la emoción- tienen una semana para preparar una canción y como Jesse, es el nuevo co- asesor- dije mirándome- pueden pedirle ayuda a el- Ni siquiera tuve tiempo para contestar o aportar alguna idea que ya todos me tenían rodeado

- Jesse tienes que ayudarme a mí- me pidió Kurt

- No, yo lo necesito mas- contesto Tina molesta- tú ya lo tuviste antes

- No, yo soy la nueva estrella de Nuevas Direcciones, por eso yo estoy primero- Santana desafiaba a todos

Mientras todos discutían y me jaloneaban de un lado al otro, solo podía pensar que no sabia donde iba a terminar todo esto, pero se que los próximos meses aquí me traigan mucho trabajo y muchos líos, de eso si estor seguro.


End file.
